A FORBIDDEN LOVE
by ttylxox2307
Summary: This is a sequel of " a cold' kauro and brick r together now and they have some drama to handle especially when kauro gets pregnant but wth who's baby ace or brick
1. the beginning

Me : enjoy

Brick: is this another of ur lame stories

Kauro: BRICK BE NICE ( comforting me)

Me : enjoy plz on wth chappie

KAUROS P.O.V

I was in my room watching tv while thinking about brick. It's been about 2 weeks since I've seen him. I can't believe I'm in a relationship wth him I thought I would never be in another relationship the last relationship I was in was wth mitch the jerk he always said he loved me but to find out he was using me to get another girls attention. When I told my older brother dai he hurt mitch so bad mitch had to go to the hospital for 3 months . I soon heard a txt message come though my phone . It was from brick .

' hey babe ' - brick

' hey I've miss you' - kauro

'Me 2 meet me at the woods' - brick

' ok' - kauro

I got ready I was wearing a black mini skirt with a chain on the side wth a green tank top and a black jacket that went pat my chest a little. I looked in the mirror and put some black I shadow and black eyeliner to have that smokey look and some red lipstick and that's it . I headed towards the woods to find brick waiting for me . He looked at me and said " ur 2 minutes late ...but it pays off because you look sexy" after I heard that comment I blushed and lightly punched him in the arm . " shut up " I said leaning against him. " is that what u say to ur bf cupcake" he said sitting down on a bench that was there. I sat right next to him playing wth his fingers. " u know u can come sit closer to me you know I won't bit " I rolled my eyes and sat on his lap . " Better" I asked. " Better" he said agreeing with me. We were there for a while till eventually we fell asleep .

LATER THAT DAY STILL KAURO P.O.V

I woke up to feel that it had started raining. I turned myself around to see bricks face still peacefully asleep . " Brick...Brick ...bricky " I said waking him up man he's a tough sleeper finally I kissed him . And that did wake him up . " huh ...what's wrong butterbabe" he said in a sleepy voice. " its raining and I don't want to get sick again" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes. " ok how bout we meet here tomorrow night ok " " ok " and wth that we separated.

Me : how was that 4 chapter 1 if I feel like it I mite make chapter 2 tonight soo r&r and u get a lollipop . ;);#;!;$; |_|"


	2. pervert

Me : plz enjoy

The next day brick p.o.v

I was at the woods waiting for kauro . I sat patiently waiting until i saw her coming towards me being cute as ever. When she got to me and sat right next to me and gave me a peck on the lips before saying " hey bricky srry im late my brothers were bugging me " I smiled and put an arm around her . " it's ok baby" I reassured her. She snuggled right next to me resting her head on my shoulder. " Brick..." I suddenly got out of my thoughts and looked at her . " ya.."

" r u ok" she asked

" im fine im just wondering how I got so lucky you being my girlfriend"

" well im lucky I have a sweet , caring , cute , handsome, guy like you " she replied .

I blushed and kissed her cheek. " kauro" " ya " I put her on my lap and made her face me .

" I love you"

She giggled at the the comment and said " I love you too"

" I got an idea..." I said thinking. " what is it something wrong" she asked worried. I chuckled at said" no im just thinking how about we transform and fly for a while" she nodded in agreement and transformed into buttercup while I transformed into hard brick . And when she wasn't looking I smacked her butt and flipped her skirt and flew away . " Brick !" She said flying after me.

KAURO P.O.V

I'm mad at brick how dare he be a pervert well he's my pervert but that doesn't matter at the moment. I tackled him down and I was on top of him and I blushed he blushed to and we starred at each other . " u got a nice butt butterfly " I blushed even harder than before then he continued " but I like this view better " I didn't notice until he flipped us over and he was on top of me .

Me : thats it 4 this chapter srry so short the next one will probably be longer anyways r&r and u get pizza


	3. BRICK HELP

Me : plz enjoy

KAURO P.O.V

I was at school wth my friends monoko and miyiko ( I think that's how you spell it idk) . It was lunch time and we were in the cafeteria talking. " so girls got any boys in your mind" monoko asked eating her lunch. " not really just takka~chan how bout you kauro any boy in mind? " miyiko asked . " ...uh .. not really..." I said . I couldn't tell them that brick and I are dating they'll flip out miyiko mite be saying ' u need to get a new boyfriend' will monoko will give me a lecture and they will both try to break us up. I couldn't let that happen.

AFTER SCHOOL STILL KAURO P.O.V

I was walking to the woods for I told my mom I would be out for a while she was asking me if I was going on a date I just told her that I was hanging out with my friends but she understood. So here I am minding my own business an- " hey buttercup" I was out of my daze and saw ace following me . I started walking faster and he started walking fast and tackled me to the ground . He smirked and started touching me . He to my face first and slid his hands to my breasts and then to my torso I tried to get away but kept a good grip on me was he always this strong ? I started crying . Ace looked at me and slaps me across the face repeatedly . " BRICK HELP ! " I screamed out of pain. I closed my eyes hoping this was a dream but ... before you know it I heard a couple punches and grunts I opened my eyes to see brick and the unconscious ace on the ground a few feet away from us . Brick automatically picks me up bridal style and was hugging my as I cried on his shoulder.

Brick P.O.V

I heard kauro screaming I of course being the protective boyfriend I always been ran too see ace was slapping kauro across the face hard. I was so mad I pick him up im a headlock and he went unconscious. I picked up kauro and hugged her as she cried on my shoulder. I started saying sweet things in her ear as she started crying softly. While she was crying I had already toke her to my secret spot which was a beautiful place I've been going to think for years. It had tropical flowers and a small waterfall and a small crystal blue water. My precious flower stopped crying and looked at the view she smiled at the scene in front of her . " it's beautiful" she said gazing at the flowers. " ya but not as beautiful as you" I replied sitting by the pond her on my lap. She giggled softly.

KAURO P.O.V

I looked at the view I gasped when brick was rubbing his hands on my torso. He looked at me then stopped. " I'm sorry I forgot ... well ..." he sighed . " brick its not your fault it's ok if you touch me there but right now that's the limit " I warned. He only chuckled and turned me around for me to look at him . " what" I asked curiously. " your beautiful and if you ever need me or anything let me know ok butterbabe " " ok" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

The next day brick p.o.v

I woke up and txt kauro saying...

' hey butterbabe' ~brick

' hey bricky' ~ kauro

' it's Saturday do you want to do anything today' ~brick

' idk' ~ kauro

' ok it's because of yesterday isn't it?' ~brick

' not really but I'm going to the lab maybe skateboarding but that's about it ' ~ kauro

' ok well I got good news'~ brick

' really what' ~ kauro

' me and my brothers are going to become good and work wth u and the rest of the ppgz '~ brick

' that is good news brick finally we won't have to hind '~ kauro

' in a way we do because monoko and miyiko would be made ' ~ brick

' oh well there just gonna get used to it '~ kauro

' I guess well see you there butterfly'~ brick

Me : this is kinda long chapter right ?

Brick: ya ttylxox2307 doesn't own ppgz or rrbz

Kauro: r&r and u get candy bar 0_o


	4. a strange thing in kauro

Me : enjoy

KAURO P.O.V

I went to the prof lab when I walked in I saw monoko and miyiko talking to the rrbz. I smiled at the site of them getting along. I walked in and said " hey guys " monoko looked at me " why aren't you mad I thought you'd be mad oh sorry there aren't anymore seats left I can scoot over" I looked at her and smiled" it's ok I can sit on the floor" I said sitting on the floor brick was on the couch right behind me I looked up at him and he looked at me with a wink and then picked me up for me to sit on his lap. Monoko and miyako both looked shocked at the site but butch and boomer didn't even care though I think that brick told them already. I snuggled closer to brick and said to monoko and miyako " what me and brick are a couple deal with it" monoko had no emotion for a while then smiled and said" yyyaaaaa there a couple we can all triple date you see I'm with bommie and miyako is wth butch" I was shocked at first but soon got over it.

" hey kauro"

" yes prof "

" I have some bad news "

" what is it prof" I asked worried about what he was going to say. " well I have been doing research and I'm srry to say but there is a strange thing inside of you and I'm afraid that it mite want to try to kill everyone even you" I was shocked how could there be a ' thing' in me I don't understand how it could happen. " well is there anything you can do prof " brick said worryingly . " well no but kauro I talked to your parents and told them that you will be at a study group to get extra points to go to college and I also told them idk when you'll be back so I need you to stay at the lab for a while ok " I sighed but nodded. I understand that the prof wants to experiment on me but I know he's trying to help. " when do we start " I asked . " later today" prof said . " don't worry babe me and my brothers are living here now so you won't be lonely" brick said reassuringly me about it. I smiled and closed my eyes to take a quick nap .

Brick P.O.V

Kauro was sleeping peacefully on me . I got a blanket and put it on top of us .

"Brick" I heard the prof say . I turned my head towards him and waited for him to continue . " I mite have to have buttercup sleep wth one of you boys because I don't have anymore beds for her to sleep on so who would volunteer" I automatically said " ME !" Completely forgetting that kauro was sleeping . I got quiet again so my baby could sleep. Kauro didn't flinch just made a little noise and went back to sleep. I love her and her body, personality, and features. I'm getting soft but..in a good way . Later that day after prof did some tests on kauro we went to sleep . Kauro right next to me in bed snuggled closer and kissed me I kissed back and I nibbled her bottom lip entrance and she aloud it our tongues gilded together and we both fell in a deep sleep . " I love you bricky" she said dozing off. " I love you too beautiful" .

Me: that was a sweet way to end a chapter

Brick: ya

Kauro: ok now it's time for disclaimer

Brick and kauro: ttylxox2307 doesn't own us just the plot

Me : r&r and you get popcorn

:);):$;$: ; |_|"


	5. testing on kauro and bricks patience

Me : hope you enjoy

KAURO P.O.V

I woke up and saw brick up making breakfast. I didn't know he could cook. Oh well I walked up to him and hugged him from behind . He was startled at first but then turned around to find me hugging him . " hey butterbabe good morning" he said in my ear making me blush. " morning peeps it's time for breakfast" I noticed that voice it belonged to butch. He's always hungry . I looked at him and said " good morning butchie boy why r u so happy" he looked at me then brick then back at me again. " I'm good but plz if you guys r gonna make out plz GET A ROOM " butch said yelling. Brick stood up for me and said " don't yell at her you d***head " I was in a little bit of shock that brick would use bad language like that oh well. " brick no language am I going to tolerate on such bad behavior " the prof said walking in scolding brick. " Butch started it" said brick.

" I did not"

" did to "

" did not"

" did to"

" did not"

"Did to"

" did not"

" did not"

" did to and that's final ...hey you tricked me ! " butch complained.

I rolled my eyes and started eating my breakfast with brick and butch . After I was done eating I asked brick and butch " where's boomer" brick looked at me and smiled . " don't worry he went to get groceries" " oh " was all I could say . I took my plate and started washing my dishes before going back to me and bricks ' room' to take a shower. After my shower combed through my dry hair since I blow dried it. Brick walk in and plopped down on the bed. " hey kauro~chan " he said getting my attention. " yes" I said putting my long hair in I ponytail and started doing my make up . " why do you love me " after that phrase I froze ' why do I love him' kept going through my mind. " well brick I love you because your smart, funny, talented , cute , handsome, boy who doesn't give a crap " he smiled at after I said that " well " he began. " I think the reason why i love you is because you pretty, athletic, tomboyish and yet still a little girly very talented, smart , and also a person who doesn't give a crap" I stood up and walked next to him the man I love and sat right next to him and I started to kiss his neck all the way up to his face but I never kissed his lips. He finally caught on and kissed me . " hey guys I need to start doing the te- " the prof walked in on us and saw us kiss . Brick and I blushed. Prof looked at us then said " how about we start the tests now ok " after that we followed.

Brick P.O.V

Later today kauro looked so warn out she had her blood drawn 2 times taking one or two pills also she's been scanned on the prof made her exercise so much I think she's going pale . After dinner she automatically went to bed . I followed her and helped her get her hair down from the ponytail. She got undressed in front of me I blushed looking at her of course she wasn't naked but all she had on was a sports bra and girl boxers. " you don't mind do ya" she asked getting in bed . " n ...n-no " I said stumbling on my words. Gosh it was only 7:00 and was going to bed ! PROF IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S INSIDE OF HER SOON I WILL KILL YOU PERSONALLY.

Me: that's it for this chapter

Brick : anyone that has dares plz send them in so we can have a special chapter or something

Kauro: ttylxox2307 doesn't own anything just the plot and her device she has making stories

Me : r&r and u get boomers candy

Boomer: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY CANDY ( runs away)


	6. t or d wth author not a story chapter

Me : this is special chapter just t or d not a story chapter ok

List : butch to run to the road and kiss it while saying ' I'm home'

Brick you have to stand on the highest tower and say ' im coming for you my love ' and jump and fall off tower ( no flying till you hit the ground )

Kauro go to the mall and pretend to be a statue till someone tries to touch you and you can hit he / she if he / she touch you

Monoko go to the park and run until the sun sets

Boomer go to the mall with miyako for a shopping spree

Miyako after the shopping spree go to a haunted abandoned house and watch a horror movie

Me : these are all the dares I got so lets began wth butch...

Butch : ( goes outside and kisses ground ) I'M HOME

Brick: ( goes to tallest building and jumps ) I'm coming for you my love

Kauro: ( at the mall pretending to be a statue a old man walks bye and touches her kauro slaps the old man ) get away stalker

Monoko: ( runs around the park) screw you people

Boomer : ( at the mall ) when will this end

Miyako: ( watching horror movie) aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Me : so how was it

Butch: random

Brick: painful

Kauro: fun

Monoko: tiring

Boomer: embarrassing

Miyako: scary

Me : if anyone wants to send in more truths or dares plz do send me in a review or private message

Ppgz and rrbz : ttylxox2307 doesn't own us

All of us : r&r and u get cookies


	7. sorry another dare special chapter

Me : sorry peeps for being so long so here's the dares

List :

for brick to burn his favorite thing

Butch to dye his hair pink

Boomer to go to a strangers house and ask ' what's for dinner'

Blossom to prank call mojo jojo

Bubbles to give butch a make over

Buttercup to break her skateboard in half

Brick: noooo ( takes off his hat and burns it while crying)

Butch: I HATE u viewers ( hair color is now pink)

Me : that's not nice we have nice viewers

Blossom: ( prank calls mojo ) NO I ORDERED THE CANDY IDIOT( hangs up ) that was fun

Buttercup : do I have to

Me: yes

Buttercup: fine ( brakes skateboard in half while crying) I don't like you viewers

Me : ( glares at buttercup)

Bubbles: ( does makeover and butch looks like an ugly pink princess) yay I'm happy

Ppgz and rrbz : ttylxox2307 doesn't own us

Me: bye r&r and you get a vacation


	8. new people

Me : we have 2 new peeps 2 day plz introduce yourselves

Black angel: hi ( has a bored expression on her face)

Black demon: hi ( has a IDIOT face )

Me : hehe

Black demon: hey u forced me

Me : well I am the writer so ...ha just do the disclaimer

Black angel and black demon : do we have to

Me : do it or I'll kill both of you in the story

Black angel and black demon: fine ttylxox2307 doesn't own us or the rest

Me : enjoy !

Prof P.O.V

I was experimenting on buttercup wow she mite be ... no no she's not pregnant ok maybe she is but I can't tell her that yet . "What's wrong prof" asked buttercup. " aaaaaaa there is ...aa ...crime on the beach so go take care of it" she looked at me curiously but shrugged it off and went wth the others and went to take care of it.

No ones p.o.v

The rrb and ppgz were flying around the beach and saw to peeps that were wearing black and white .

" OK U PIECE OF **** GET OUTTA MY WAY " the boy in black said . The girl raised a brow and chuckled darkly . The rest of us just floated above trying to think of wht those 2 peeps r fighting about. Until buttercup said " SHUT THE **** UP " . The 2 looked at her and had a questionable look and stopped.

Bubbles then said " thank you now can you plz tell us who your names are" she smiled sweetly. The boy in black said " I'm ...

Me: cliffhanger I'm evil that way so hahahaha

Brick: awww it was just getting good

Me : we r&r and you get candy


	9. pregnant

Me : enjoy

All : ttylxox2307 doesn't own us

Kauro P.O.V

The boy in black said " I'm black demon and this is black angel" pointing at black angel who was pouting.

I was wondering how do they have powers unless HIM is controlling them or they r like us . Butch started questioning them on everything . But then black angel got annoyed and hit butch in the face that was priceless. I started laughing wth the others even black demon and black angel was smirking. " well we better take you guys to the lab for the professor to look at you guys" blossom suggested. " a do we have to " black demon complained. " yes " all of us expect black angel and we hit them until they FINALLY GO UNCONSCIOUS. Which by the way took forever cause they were fighting us . When we got there the professor wanted to talk to me real quick .

When we walked in a different room the professor said " your pregnant" I was shocked how can I be prego I never really did ' it' wth anyone but I wasn't a virgin of course. " I. ... I ...what !" Brick walked in and heard everything . Ease dropper . " your pregnant"

I gulped and was waiting on his reply" that's amazing babe" he said hugging me and picked me up bridal style will kissing me . Maybe this pregnancy won't be that be that bad .

Me : aaaawwww that's one way to end a chapter anyways r&r and you get blossom candy

Blossom: nnooooo not my cAndy ( runs away )


	10. family quality time

Me : this is the 3rd chapter I've done today I won't do and the reason is because all next week is a busy week wth vacation ya I know it's very late time of year but anyway Friday I get to foster a kitten the Saturday my grandparents have come down and help my grandpa make apple butter ( if anyone knows what that is) and so ya do the disclaimer black angel

Black angel: ttylxox2307 doesn't own us expect the plot

Me : enjoy

:);):#;#:!;!;$:$; : ;D:s :];]

Brick P.O.V

I was so excited for kauro she's pregnant wth my baby . " uh brick there's something I need to tell you" kauro said her expression was very scared and disappointed. I only nodded and we went in a different room to talk . " the baby mite not be yours" she blurted out almost looking like she was getting ready to cry. How could it not be my baby what a second didn't she us to date ace . Oh no he didn't he better not have rapped her . " does ace have anything to do with it ? " I asked . She looked shocked at the comment . " I really don't want to talk about it right now it's just to stressful at the moment brick it still mit be your baby " she said confidentially. I hugged her and she hugged back and started crying on my shirt making one spot of it wet . " it's going to be ok butterbabe I promise" I started rubbing her back lovingly. " how " she asked . " how can it be ok my mom is dead my dad is in Mexico training men and women who want to wrestle and my brothers especially dai won't like it " after she said that I really wanted to cry but I had to be strong and not .

Kauro P.O.V

Later that day I went home to rest the professor thought it would be nice if I had some time for myself I walked through the door and saw my 2 brothers watching tv. Shou looked at me and hugged me and said "sis where have you been we've missed you" I smiled and sat down by dai he smiled at me and I smiled back then his smile turned into a frown . " is it true sis " my eyes went wide when dai said that. " how did yo- " he cut me off by saying "the professor told me and shou " I looked at the ground not wanting to look at them . Before I knew it dai had a arm around me letting he lean against him shou just hugged me and kissed my cheek before snuggling against me closing his eyes for a nap. For the rest of the night me and dai talked about the future an made plans for me and brick to live in the condo next door. We laughed and had a fun time soon dai was laying on the couch completely taking all the space and I was asleep on top of him while shou was next to dai he wasn't very big so it fit both of them . And we had a peaceful slumber.

The next morning still kauro P.O.V

I woke up and saw dai and shou were still sleeping so I got up carefully trying not to wake up anyone and made breakfast. While I was still making some pancakes I heard shou waking up he dragged himself to me and yawned. " what's for breakfast" I smiled and replied . " bacon and eggs and pancakes" I flipped the pancakes and put them on a plate wth the eggs and bacon. Then I heard dai wake up wth his usual yawn and walked in the kitchen and grabbed a plate and kissed the top of my head . " thanks kauro" he replied while walking to the table wth a stack of pancakes and bacon and some eggs. After everyone got settled at the table it was quiet its not the same without mom always bugging us but I got and idea . " so shou how have you been wth your sports" I asked trying to start a conversation soon dai caught on and followed my idea. " yea shou tell us about what your doing in sports" shou looked at us and sighed and then replied. " pretty good I guess I have won most of my wrestling matches" me and dai both smiled tht even when mom is gone we r still a family.

Me : I know the 1st couple of chapters that I made today were short but I think this one was longer well see u next week don't miss me to much

All : r&r and u get a long vacation wth a candy bar


	11. nightmares

p style="text-align: left;"Me : I don't own any thing just the story and plot/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Kauro P.O.Vp  
>p style="text-align: left;"Since I'm pregnant I can't so much and I'm bored I already told my dad and brothers. At first they didn't take it to well then they finally got over it when I told them when I got raped they finally understood. Right now I'm at my new home brick and I found a condo next to my original house so here I am watching my 70' inch tv . Ya were rich so what. I'm wanting to take a nap since I'm in bed and there's nothing else to do in this FRIKKIN WORLD. ugh. I turned off the tv and went to sleep. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Brick P.O.Vp  
>p style="text-align: left;"I was walking to me Nd kauro's house well condo technically . I went into our room and saw my beautiful queen sleeping peacefully in bed at first I decided to slip in bed myself while adoring her slumber. I took a nap for a little while but I woke up to someone screaming " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I automatically woke up and saw kauro having a nightmare. I tried and tried to wake her up but finally she did and jolted up breathing heavily. I tried my best to calm her down and she fell asleep but not before kissing me for a thank you we went back to sleep. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Me : sorry it's short but I just had another sleep over and we were up all night long and I still have stupid school ugh I hope u like it rr and you get sleepp  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


	12. authors note

**hey guys its ttylxox2307 I'm not going to continue this story cause its really going now where all the other stories will be updated soon promise but seriously sorry **


End file.
